


Ice Age Sugar

by frankincense



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, So don't worry, but not really, kinda student / teacher, uhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankincense/pseuds/frankincense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is forced to attend a ballet class. Harry is the teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Age Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry, I can't write smut and i don't proof read so this will suck but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Title is from Wraith - Peace, which you should definitely listen to x

Louis Tomlinson hates beer. In fact, he's pretty sure that every man who claims he loves beer is a big fat liar. That being said, his pride has him chugging down pint after pint of the piss-tasting drink, as a result of the juvenile drinking game he and his friends had decided to engage in to make the dingy club slightly more enjoyable. Louis and Zayn had declared upon arrival that there was nobody there worth their attention and had retreated to the corner to get inordinately pissed. Niall, after making a few rounds and chatting up a few girls, had joined them, admitting defeat and picking up the next round of drinks. This wasn't their usual club, but spending every weekend (and weekday, actually) hitting the same venue gets old.

It was as Louis was finishing his fifth beer that Niall came up with the idea. Having established that they weren't actually invested in anybody in sight, he decided to test how many of the people present were interested in them.

"What we do, lads, is we go out there, pull whatever moves it takes, and whoever returns to this table without a companion has a forfeit."

"What's the forfeit?"

"...I haven't thought of one yet. But it'll be good, so you better prepare yourself for it, Tommo."

"The fact that you think that anybody is going to be losing this apart from you is laughable. Now, step aside, I've got a show to put on."

With a shimmy that he would have been ashamed of three drinks ago, he pushed away from the group and strode into the middle of the dance floor, making sure his hips swayed in a way that he knew would catch the eye of anyone glancing in his direction. A cackling laugh sounding from behind him told him that the other two were following in his steps, and he didn't even need to turn around to know which tactics they'd both go for. Zayn's face was a pulling technique enough; all he needed to do was pout a little and look moody enough and he'd be surrounded by men and women alike. Niall's way of striking lucky was a bit more forward, choosing to approach whoever he was interested in and moving on with little-to-no shame if they didn't return the attraction. His lack of inhibition meant that it was rare for him to leave a club empty-handed. Literally.

His Beyonce-esque walk must have been as effective as he envisioned because he felt hands at his hips almost immediately. Although he wasn't usually a fan of people touching his sides without explicit permission, being embarrassingly ticklish and all, the competitive streak within him overshadowed his sensitive spot and he spun around in the strangers arms to face him, throwing his arms around the strangers neck. If he wanted to win, he was gonna have to go all out.

His companion was taller than him - an occurrence that wasn't rare for Louis - and the quiffed 'do he was sporting only added to his height. Usually Louis was a sucker for a good height difference (although he'd never admit as much out loud) this man was slightly on the awkwardly tall side. Still, Louis had a competition to win and he flashed a winning smile.

"Got a nice view from up there?" He quipped, flicking his fringe in a way he knew was irresistible. Surely enough the stranger followed the movement with his eyes, and his tongue escaped from his mouth to wet his lips. 

"Indeed I do. Almost as good as the view from behind, might I add."

"You're cheeky, I like it."

Tall Man threw his head back to bark out an ugly laugh, and Louis took the opportunity to glance around the darkened club to see how the other two were doing. Surely enough, Zayn had a pretty little brunette girl hanging off his arm, and Niall seemed to have attracted not one but two blondes, who were sucking at each side of his neck. Louis grinned to himself, unsure if he should be proud or disgusted.

"So, we've established you've got a great arse, but I've yet to discover if you've got a nice cock to match it. How about we take this to the bathroom and find out?"

Classy. Louis' smile froze on his face. Although this wouldn't be his first fuck in a club bathroom, by any means, he wasn't actually planning on following anything through with this guy.

"Slow down, big guy. Was just getting into our dance..."

Louis caught a flash of something unpleasant in the man's eyes, and his stomach twisted with nerves, eyes darting back to Zayn to gague how easy it would be to summon him if needs be. He seemed pretty occupied, and so Louis reluctantly returned his gaze back to the man's face.

"Ah, I've found myself a cock-tease, have I? Surely you can't just be here to dance?"

"I'm actually a big fan of dance myself. Ballet, tap, even street. I'm a full time ballerina, don't you know?" Louis brain-to-mouth filter had clearly been disrupted by both alcohol and the desire to leave immediately. Luckily, his rushed rejection seemed to have done the trick, and suddenly he found his arms falling back to his sides as the stranger stepped backwards away from him.

"I can take a hint, pal. Next time, you'll have to show me your uh...dance moves though."  
With a wink and a mocking wave, his dance partner disappeared into the crowds, and Louis sighed in relief. That was a lot easier than he thought. Deciding he'd had enough of their stupid game anyway, he made his way back to the table, to find Niall and Zayn had already returned with their lady-friends.

"What's this? The Tommo returns alone?"

"Fuck off Niall, I just had to tell some palm tree of a man that I was a ballerina so he didn't fuck my brains out in the bathroom....wait...why are you smiling like that? What's wrong with your face? Zayn, what's wrong with his face?"

Niall's smile broke into a loud cackle, his whole body shaking and his hand on his stomach. Louis wanted to slap him.

"Mate", Niall managed to gasp out. "I've just thought of your forfeit."

~

"I'm going to fucking kill Niall." Louis muttered to himself as he pulled on his black joggers and a grey vest, the oversized armholes hanging low on his sides and showing off his ribs.  "Literally kill him. I'm gonna stick needles in his eyes and under his toenails. I'm gonna get a potato peeler and..."

"We get it" Zayn chuckled from where he was sprawled out across Louis' bed, watching him change with amusement. He'd ditched the brunette from last night after Niall had revealed his plan, and eventually him and Louis had tumbled into bed for a drunken cuddle, limbs and hair a complete mess. "You're mad you lost the bet. It is a sick forfeit though."

"A SICK FORF...HE'S MAKING ME TAKE A BALLET CLASS, ZAYN." Louis shrieked, somewhat overdramatically, throwing his hands up for effect.

"You were the one who mentioned ballet, to be fair..."

"Because this guy fuc...you know what? I don't care. I'll go for ten minutes and then I'm leaving. And you're NOT watching." With that, he stomped out of the room with his gym bag over his shoulder, throwing up a middle finger to Zayn who he could still hear chuckling quietly as the door slammed shut.

~

 

Lucky, the ballet studio he was being forced to attend wasn't too far from his shared flat with Zayn and so he arrived with ten minutes to spare. The woman at the desk eyed him dubiously when he declared that yes, he was serious, he did want to attend the ballet class aimed at 7-12 year olds, thank you very much. After handing him over a locker key with silent judgement, she flashed him a smile and pointed him out to where he'd be taking the class. Dumping his bag in the locker-room, he decided to peek in through the studio doors to see what he was going to be facing.

Possibly the last thing he was expecting was to see a twenty-something year old man-boy in ridiculously tight leggings and a loose white top stretching his leg muscles by performing a series of obscene movements. The black fabric that must have been spray-painted on highlighted the strong build of his thighs, and he had his curly hair tied up on top of his head in a bun that managed to simultaneously look messy but perfectly styled. Tattoos decorated two thick arms and from what he could see through the fabric,  there was an impressive chest adorned with more tattoos. Louis swallowed thickly and turned so his back was against the studio door, contemplating whether to just go home and wank or to push through this one lesson with an insanely attractive teacher. Maybe he could have a stealth-wank in the shower of the changing room...

That train of thought was interrupted by the fact that the door he was leaning on was being opened, and for five whole seconds his world span, until he found himself flat on his arse, looking up at Leggings Man. Bloody overgrown sunflower dickhead. Who was also currently speaking with an endearingly concerned expression on his big stupid face.  Louis forced himself to tune in.

"...and I had no idea you were there I mean it's not like people usually lean on doors especially not ones that open and I'm so sorry I hope you're not hurt but I need to get my shoes before my class starts and people are going to be arriving soon and you might have to get up maybe do you know where you're supposed to be because this is the ballet class and oh my god I'm so sorry do you need a hand up?"

Louis was almost impressed that this boy seemed to have the stamina to talk for three full hours without breathing, and he contemplated saying as much, before remembering that he was indeed still lying on the floor of a ballet studio, not moving.

"Uh, yes please, mate. I uh....I don't know why I was leaning on the door, bit stupid really..."

He felt himself being hoisted back to his feet, with two strong hands encased around his. He blinked a few times, disorientated and distracted by the sudden proximity to a very, very fit bloke.

"...and actually..I'm here for the ballet..." he tagged on the end, scratching the back of his head sheepishly with his left hand, the other still awkwardly trapped in between two larger ones.

Leggings Man's eyes widened comically at Louis' admission and he shook the hand of Louis' that he was holding before dropping it .

"In that case, hiiiii. I'm Harry, and I think I'm about to teach you ballet. Have you danced before? I'm guessing not, but I mean, you never know."

"Excuse me, what do you mean "guessing not"? I could be an amazing dancer, for all you know?" Louis spluttered, indignant. He was a shit dancer, as Harry was about to find out, but he resented the assumption.

"Well, I don't doubt that you're athletic, what with those thighs, but the fact that this is a beginners class is a bit of a giveaway. However, seeing as you're apparently  a prodigy, I'll be keeping an eye out for your technique."

How Harry had seamlessly transitioned from Leggings Man to Sexy Teacher without giving a warning, Louis will never know, but he barely had time to come up with something equally flirtatious before Harry had turned around with an ass-eating grin and walked into the changing room, leaving Louis confused and slightly turned on.

This was going to be a long hour.

 

~

 

Why Louis thought ballet was going to be easy, he has no idea. He was sweating purely under Harry's gaze, but the dancing was embarrassingly hard work for a twenty-three year old man. The rest of the kids in his class had been wary of him when they arrived, giving him judging glances and keeping their distance. However, when it became clear that he was very clearly ungraceful and, well, shit, he became a source of entertainment for him, and well, Louis was nothing if not a glutton for attention.

. Harry was clearly enjoying Louis' lack of agility, and had taken to telling him off, much to the amusement of the rest of the students. Louis didn't know if he wanted to fight Harry or suck him off in the changing room. Probably a mix of both.

"Excuse me, Mr. Tomlinson, but I believe I said straighten your leg. That is not what I call straight."

 _Yeah, and neither am I..._ is what almost slipped out of Louis' mouth, but instead he stuck his tongue out at Harry, who grinned back before turning his attention to another student

Anyway, it wasn't Louis' fault he sucked; there were curls of hair falling around Harry's face, and perspiration had the front of his white t-shirt turning see-through, so all Louis could focus on was the giant butterfly that had appeared on Harry's torso. Oh, that and the fact that whenever he did certain moves, his t-shirt rode up and he could see two hips adorned with ferns that Louis could almost bite into. All-in-all, Louis was distracted, and Harry was loving it.

"Was that supposed to be a pirouette, Mr Tomlinson?"

The class giggled. Louis almost stuck a middle finger up.

"Maybe if you actually showed me how to do one..." he regretted the words as soon as he said them, because suddenly Harry was up in his space.

"My mistake. Here, let me show you. The rest of you, practice positions 1 through 5."

Harry began circling him with a glint of mischief in his eyes as they raked up and down Louis' body. He hummed in approval as his eyes reached Louis' arse, before standing behind him. Louis gulped, and tried not to sink backwards into the touch as Harry's hands found their way onto Louis' hips.

"Firstly, you're so tight. You need to loosen up a little."

That little shit. Louis made his best effort to relax every muscle in his body, and prayed that his dick would get the memo. Harry's hands grazed up and down his sides, and then made their way down to the front of Louis' thighs, as he crouched behind Louis.

"Better. Now I'll just get you into position..."

He used his hands to physically move Louis' body to where he wanted him, and Louis obliged silently, closing his eyes to try and ignore the sensory overload he was currently experiencing. Once Harry was finished with his legs, he straightened back up and suddenly the front of his body was pressed up against Louis, and his hands were on Louis' forearms, guiding them into position.

Louis exhaled shakily and tried not to think about Harry's breath against his ear, or his cock against his arse, and instead followed the instructions Harry gave him, and span. When he opened his eyes, Harry's were staring at him with a mix of pride and lust, and Louis' almost came right there.

It was at that point that he remembered where they both were, and he glanced around panicked, praying to every God that the kids weren't paying attention. Luckily, they were all focused on the task Harry had set them, and had remained oblivious to the not-entirely-pg exchange. Harry seemed to be on the same train of thought, because he coughed, adjusted himself and then made his way back to the front of the studio.

"Amazing jobs everyone, you've definitely improved from last week. Unfortunately, that's all we've got time for-" liar "but I'll see you all next week."

Some of the kids groaned, but they all filtered out of the room to meet their parents outside in the hall, Harry making sure they all had someone to pick them up. It wasn't long before they'd all disappeared, and when Harry shut the door behind the last student, he turned around to find Louis still stood in the middle of the room where he'd left him. He met Louis' eyes, and clearly whatever was written on Louis' face was all he needed to know before he crossed the room at record speed and their mouths collided, Harry's hands at Louis' hips and Louis' hands wrapped around Harry's neck, fingers tangling in his hair.

Louis made quick work, pulling the hair-tie out so Harry's hair cascaded down, and Louis' gave his hair a gentle tug, which caused Harry to moan into Louis' mouth. Harry's tongue traced along Louis' bottom lip, asking for permission to enter, and Louis' lips opened on a gasp, allowing access. Their tongues danced together and Harry's hands migrated from Louis' hips to the small of his back, causing Louis' to arch into him at just the right angle, making them both very aware of how hard they both were.

Expletives fell from Harry's lips in his syrupy tone and the sound went straight to Louis cock, causing him to grind his hips unabashedly against Harry's, pulling even dirtier words from his mouth in between kisses. Louis' hands were still in Harry's hair and he gave it another, more deliberate tug, causing Harry's eyelids to flutter and his head to fall backwards, exposing his neck to Louis, which he took as an invitation.

Desperate to taint the smooth skin, Louis alternated between sucking and biting at Harry's neck, occasionally making his way to his ear to nibble at the lobe and whisper all the filthy things he would let Harry do to him.

Something about the words "fuck me until I'm yours" caused Harry's fingernails to sink into the soft skin of Louis' back, and it felt a lot like a claim. Louis' let out an embarrassingly high whine, and that was all it took for Harry to lose it, biting down on his bottom lip and dragging his fingers across the skin just above his joggers. Louis tugged at the bottom of Harry's shirt until he got the hint and lifted both arms above his head, allowing Louis to pull his t-shirt off.

Louis knew Harry had to be physically fit, being a dance instructor and all, but being in very close proximity with Harry's naked chest made him catch his breath. Harry was obscenely hot, with tattoos on his hips and stomach and collar bones, and with the most delicious amount of softness on his hips. Louis was in awe, and he realised that Harry probably saw exactly that in Louis' eyes when he finally dragged them upwards to meet Harry's once more. For ten whole seconds they just stared at each other, breathing heavily and caught in the trance of each other. Then, at the same time, they both brought out of it, and when they collided with a kiss again, it was with a new level of desperation...

and of course, it's at this exact point that someone pulls on the doors of the studio, which thankfully Harry had the good sense to lock. They break apart, breathless, and

"SHIT."

Louis' threw Harry his shirt and desperately tried to will away his hard-on, cursing himself for wearing joggers. Harry, who was wearing leggings, was in no better position, and they both shuffled into the changing rooms, giggling and wiping sweat off their foreheads, Harry going via the main door to unlock it and apologise to the next class with absolutely no shame.

He joined Louis' back in the changing rooms, where he greets him with a slower, calmer kiss, swiping his thumb across Louis' cheekbones and sighing.

"Unless you want to fuck in the bathroom while a zumba class is on, we're gonna have to postpone this....that is...if you actually want to..." Harry was smiling bashfully, and Louis couldn't even handle it.

"I just nearly devoured your neck, I think you got the right impression, don't worry. But no, despite the fact that we'd probably have a good beat to go to..." Harry's grin spread even wider and he huffed out a laugh.  "I think it's best if we do call it off this time..."

Harry pouted, and Louis kissed it away, before making the more grown up decision.

"I'm going out tonight with a few mates, and I think, if you'd like, it would be really fun if you came along."

He's barely finished his sentence before Harry is nodding enthusiastically, and it's so endearing that Louis almost cried, pent up sexual frustration and general exhaustion making him weak.

"Good. It's the Wheelhouse, down by the Marina? We'll be there for eight, if that suits you?"

"That's fine by me. I look forward to you showing all your mates your new found dancing skills," Harry teased, poking Louis in the sides before pulling him in for another hasty kiss. Louis finally pulled away, throwing his bag onto his shoulder and waving a goodbye before turning to walk out of the changing room.

"Wait...you never did tell me the real reason you were here."

Louis laughed, and didn't stop walking as he shouted over his shoulder -

"I just really love ballet."

 


End file.
